Not Enough
by SweetBlossomKisses
Summary: Sakura Starts High School, but her experience doesn't go to well when all she thinks about is Sasuke and if he'd ever come back. This story will go on I won't stop. I'd like to make this story turn into a life story of Sakura. This is my first time Publishing here so let me know what you think...Hope you enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Only Friends?

~**Not Enough~**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I've always heard so many people say "First Love NEVER Dies" I never understood what they meant by it until I met Sasuke Uchiha in Elementary . He was everything to me and I mean EVERYTHING! Just looking at his face in class everyday was good enough for me to live...

At least I thought it was. 3 years ago Sasuke left Konoha, leavening me alone with Naruto, my guy best friend. He's always here for me no matter what the situation was. Point is, my story starts here in Konoha High, where I'm now a freshman along with my friends Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto and more.

"Hinata? Ahh it's really you! It's about time I found you, I'd thought I was going to eat lunch alone since I couldn't find the other girls."

"Thank god you found me Sakura-chan, I was about to die being seen a loner on the first day of high school" Hinata told Sakura in relief.

As Hinata and Sakura got their plates of lunch they looked around for a spot to sit. No surprise, they couldn't find a table to sit anywhere.

"Hinata!, Sakura!" the girls heard. As soon as they turned to see who had called their names they bumped into Naruto and his gang.

"Sakura-chan, it's good to see you after summer break!" Naruto screamed.

"Do you have to scream like an idiot in front of everyone Naruto?" Shikamaru told him.

" We don't want all the upper class to hate us on the first day, do we?" Sai asked.

"Hey boys, would you like to sit with us?" Sakura asked them.

"we'd love to Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed again. "So were are we sitting at Sakura?". "Well Sai, were sitting down where your girlfirend is at". "She's not my girlfriend...your still with the fact that I call Ino Beautiful and you Ugly?" Sai asked. "W...we should go s..sit guys...were holding up the line". Hinata said. "Ahh she's right" Shikamaru lazily said. So we Sat down with the girls who called our names...Ino and Tenten.

"So guys hows your first day so far?" Tenten asked. "Great!, I got almost all my classes with Hinata and the gang!" Nauto answered back "Naruto is only going to copy off Hinata this year as well that's why he's so happy" Sai said. "I..I Don't mind helping Na..ruto-kun" Hinata said shyly. "That's not helping him Hinata!" Ino yelled. "Great another Naruto, but this one happens to be a girl" Sinkamaru said. "What?! did you just compare me to Naruto?!" "Ino clam down" I told her in a low voice. "troublesome, did you not hear me the fist time?" Shika told Ino. "This is why I broke up with you Shika your so rude, annoying, and lazy!" Ino yelled louder. "Ino! THAT'S ENOUGH! CLAM DOWN!" Tenten yelled. The reast of lunch was pretty much kinda quite. Wait scratch that... wit Naruto there it wasn't possible to stay quite for long.

"Welcome to Homeroom or if you like to call it 4th pd" Kakashi sensei told his class.

"Hey Kakashi sensei why do we always end up having you as our homeroom teacher since Middle school?" Naruto asked. For once he had a good question. "While let's just say I can't stay away from you guys" Kakashi answered. Like always Kakashi's class is the easiest class out of the whole day. All we do is talk or do work from another class. some guys throw paper plains or do whatever boys like to do. "So it's been 3 years huh? Ino asked me. "3 years? of what?". "Don't act dumb Sakura, what I meant was, it's been 3 years since Sasuke-kun left Konoha". "Ohh..that...well yeah I guess so". I acted as if I'd didn't care that Sasuke-kun was gone anymore, but honestly I miss him so much. Just four minutes ago I was thinking what he must be doing. I wonder if he'd ever come back.

*_School Bell Rings*_

5th,6, and 7th pd class wen't by fast. Next thing I know, Im walking to my bus to take me home. "Sakura hold up!" I turned to see Ino running to me. "Did you find our bus?" She asked. "No, I haven't even begun looking for it..." I was cut off "there it is Sakura, lets hurry before all the seats are taken!" as Ino told me, she grabbed my hand and started to run for the bus. The whole way to our bus stop was quite between Ino and I. I guess you can say she just didn't wan't to bug me. What do you expect from a person who has known you forever? I know Ino knew I was't in the mood; she can tell. All I want'ed was to be in my room, and left alone to think about Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura! Dinner is ready! I hear my mother yell. "Alright I'll be down in a minute", I yelled back. I fell asleep while thinking about Sasuke's last words to me. Oh how much I miss his voice!

-THUG!- I hit the wall right in front of me walking to the dinner table. "Are you okay my dear?" Father asked, but I can tell deep down inside he wanted to laugh. "Yesterday you rolled down the stairs and now you hit the wall...can't wait to see what's next". I know, My father can be so mean! "Leave her alone Kizashi" mother told father. "so how was your first day sweetie?" she continued. " It went by fast" I said. "what you didn't like high school?" my father asked. "no no, I did it's just feels the same as Middle school I guess...". "Oh Sakura your never satisfied! your just like your father!". "Hey I was satisfied with you wasn't I?",He told mother "Honey that's only because you couldn't get enough of me!". Did my mother really just say that? In front of me while I try to eat this nasty looking fish? "MOTHER I'M RIGHT HERE, I DON'T WAN'T TO END UP HEARING ANOTHER SEX STORY ABOUT MY PARENTS!" I yelled. "What's the madder?,one day you'd be doing the same too Sakura...". "Not if I can stop it!" Father yelled to my mother. "Sakura can't always stay as 'Daddy's little girl' Kizashi! she will find love and give that person everything she has" Mother told my father, in a way I can I tell this will all turn into something wild later. With that I said my goodnight prayers to my parents and left back to my room hoping I don't get hurt again.


	2. Not Enough Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I need to know...

**~Not Enough~**

PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO

*Shout out to-BoomPowMina Thanks for your Review n.n3*

So it's been about half the school year since school started. Don't worry nothing good has happened. Nothing but homework and drama. Drama I'm not getting into, no way! As I walk to Homeroom class, I knew someone was following me. I could feel it, and I was right.

"Come out I know your there!" I shouted. "Hey there Sakura...". "Lee?..Why are you following me...again?". "I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay today". "Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked. "It's just that you've been really different these past 3 in half years...sad different". "Look Lee I'm okay so just leave me alone...you should get to class before your seen talking to a freshman" I told him annoyed. Lee is a sophomore along with Neji. Teneten, she was held back in 8th grade because she had missed a lot of school. She got in a fight with a Freshman from Sunagakure High, while now she's a sophomore. This fight ended up leaving Tenten in the hospital.

So I opened the door to my Homeroom class, which I'm now late to. Everyone has their eyes on me, but Kakashi sensei had his on his book. "Hey what's sup?" Naruto asked me. "Why are you late forehead?" Ino asked as well. "try and guess..." I answered. "Lee again?" Sai said while drawing. "We have a winner" I told them. "Lee really likes you Sakura-chan s..so give him a break" Hinata told me. Then I started... "Look i get he likes me, but why can't he understand I don't feel the same?! My heart belongs to someone else!". "your heart isn't the only one he's taken with him...", Ino sadly said, she continued "But he's isn't coming back Sakura get that threw your head move on!". "Ino your acting a little to harsh!" Naruto shouted. "it's something Sakura needs to hear" Sai randomly stated. I stayed in my seat quite, waiting for school bell to ring. The rest of the day felt like forever; it just wouldn't end. Instead of looking for my bus I took off looking for Naruto.

"Your going to miss your bus" I heard behind me. "I was looking for you, Naruto". "Oh okay, what's sup Sakura-chan?". "I want to know the truth...", "the truth? About what sakura-chan?". "The truth why Sasuke-kun left Naruto!". "Sakura I..I...ca(Cut off by Sakura) "Naruto, I need to know!, Please!" I told him trying to keep myself calm. "sit down then..." he told me in a low voice. As a sat down I can see Naruto really did't want to tell me; he stayed quite for about 2 minutes then he started.

"Sasuke left to find his older brother, Itachi; you see Itachi left Konoha because everyone blames him for the death of the family. Sasuke Hated Itachi for such a long time until he found out the truth behind the death of the clan. The clan owned an other company money. They couldn't pay which lead to their death. Itachi survived along with Sasuke from a fire that burned everything and everyone inside the small Uchiha village Konoha had them in. Itachi found out, someone locked out everyone so they won't be able to escape their death. Itachi left to rebuild the Uchiha company and the name leaving Sasuke behind. After Sasuke found all this out he left to help Itachi-san, and now he hates Konoha and everyone in it". The truth about Sasuke and his clan made me think about how Sasuke-kun must of been feeling. How could he still leave knowing he wasn't alone; he had me and Naruto. This whole time I thought Itachi burned down the clan's home; everyone still thinks he did it because he wasn't going to be the next owner of the company. With that Naruto stood up and said goodbye leaving me alone thinking. 5 minuses later I called my father to pick me up.

"Dad what do you think about the Uchiha Massacre?". "I feel bad about Fugaku and Mikoto being killed and taken everything away from them by their own son". "what if Itachi wasn't responsible for the clans death", I replied back. "Come on Sakura, everyone know Itachi was angry so he killed them simple as that" he told me, parking the car. As soon as I walked into my room I got a call. from Ino. "Hello?! Sakura are you there?". "What is it Ino?", "what are you wearing for the class trip tomorrow?" **-Slap- **I slapped my forehead; how could I forget about the class trip tomorrow?! "Ugh I don't think I even want to Ino". "aww don't be a party poop per!". "So I'm a party poop per because I don't want to go to a stupid class trip?". "Yes! of course, you need lay loose have some fun which you haven't been having in like 3 and half years; so please come it won't be the same without you". "ahh fine then I'll go Ino pig".

**Next Day:**

"Hey forehead over here!" Ino screamed. "Alright then you girls ready to go?" Shouted Naruto. "Hai!" Ino and Tenten shouted back. "Do you girls have shout like Naruto?" Shika pouted. "It is in girls blood to scream Shikamaru..." Sai said looking serious. "whatever, lets just get in bus so I can take a nap" said Shika. "Hey Hinata is Neji coming with us on the bus?", Tenten asked happily. "He..he said he had too, so I..I guess so", Hinata answered. "Okay everyone from my class is here right?", Kakashi asked? "Yes it looks like everyone is here Kakashi",Shizune replied. Shizune is our school nurse. "Then let the bus driver know were ready to go..." Danzo said, Danzo is our principal assistant who had to come along. "Hello Sakura", "Oh hi Lee...". "I heard there's going to be other schools as well", Kiba told us siting with Shino. "Who knows maybe Gaara and Temari will be there too", Shino said. With that Tenten had a smile on her face. I right away knew Tenten was happy to hear that Temari will be there. A year after their fight they became really good friends; they sometimes go out to see WWE Wrestlers together or to sport games. "Hey Lee how about we tray spots so you can sit with Sakura?" Tenten whispered. "hmm or is it because you want to sit with Neji too Tenten?!" Lee said out loud "Why you idiot h...(cut off by Neji) "Lee if your going to be shouting then maybe it is a good idea to tray with Tenten" he said, and so they did. Why did Tenten have to leave me for Neji! Now I'm stuck here with Lee and his "Youth talking" When we get to FKS Camp shes' going to get it!

"Welcome to FKS Camp (Five Kage Summit), I hope you enjoy the activities we have you Konoha students". "WOW! There sure are a lot of people here!" Naruto screamed. "Tell me about it Damn!" Ino also shouted. "I can see there will be a lot of competition!" Lee Screamed in excitement. "Sure is, and I'm sure we can handle it!" Kiba said and shino only smiled. Neji and Tenten stayed quite and Hinata has that goofy smile of hers when she's with Naruto. Shikamaru in the other hand was still on the bus sleeping, and Choji is too busy stuffing his face with chips to wake him. "While look who it is" we all turned to see who it was speaking to us. "Hey Kankuro, Gaara, Temari" Naruto greeted. "It's good to see you guys..." Gaara said. "It's really good to see you...Shikamaru" Temari said but in such a flirty voice. "Same go's for you Temari", he said back. "I''m going to the bathroom guys" I told them, walking away alone. Coming out from the restrooms I hit something...or someone.


	3. Not Enough Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's really you?

**~Not Enough~**

"Hey watch where you going Pinky!" A red head yelled at me.

"Don't mind her she always acts likes she in her period", Said the gay offering his hand to help me up then he continues.

"My name Suigetsu, and she's Karin".

"So you help her up, but leave me on the dirty floor!" Karin screamed. Just when I said "my name is.." I was cut off...

"Sakura..." I stayed thinking why I was in shocked when I heard my name. Was it the Voice that said it, or the way they said it. I looked behind Suigetsu seeing a man with orange hair. How did he know my name? But it wasn't him... Next to him was an other guy who then made my eyes pop out...It was the one and only...

"Sa...suke..." I managed to say. Suigetsu and karin looked confused while the man with orange hair look emotionless. Sasuke looked more taller, bigger, and colder. So many thoughts were going in my head I couldn't speak; then Karin broke the silence.

"Sasuke, you know her...how!?"

"it's none of your business Karin" Sasuke said never looking away from me.

"Hey, Sakura you okay?!" I heard yelling looking to see who it was, and sure enough it was Naruto and Sai.

"We came to see if you were okay Sakura-chan" Naruto said coming in closer.

"Well Naruto, you came too..." Sasuke said slowly like he didn't care about anything.

Looking at Naruto's reaction made me even more nervous. All I was hoping for was for them not to start a fight like the day Sasuke left Konoha.

"Sasuke huh?" Was all Naruto had said.

"Naruto please do...(I was cut off by Sai)

"Sakura, it would be best if you stay out of it"

"Out of what Sai? there's nothing going on..We just came for Sakura-chan that is all; I'm not here to start a fight to help a friend who can't even help himself!" Naruto screamed. I can tell he was still upset about Sasuke leavening. All these years, and he couldn't do anything about it. It must have been eating him inside the way it was for me knowing I couldn't help him either. With that Naruto turned around facing me when he said... "I know the truth about Itachi and your clan",Then walked away. Sai started to walk as well as I stayed there looking into Sasuke's now angry face. I then felt Sai pulling on my hand. I walked away with sai; leaving Sasuke there with his team, still having my hand held by Sai only because I felt like crying. Why would I want Sasuke to see me weak? I have to stay strong at least for the rest of the class trip.

"What took you so long forehead?" Ino asked

"You had us worried there Sakura-chan" Hinata added.

" What's wrong with Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Are you guys going to answer or just stand there like you saw a ghost?!" Kiba yelled.

"A ghost is exactly what they saw..." Sai told them.

"You all saw Sasuke didn't you?" Shikamaru then asked.

"Sasuke-kun is here?!" Ino asked yet screamed as well.

"I thought I saw him, guess my eyes don't lie..." I heard Neji say.

"Sasuke huh? what the hell is he doing here?" Shino added randomly.

"Why else wouldn't he come? their giving free food!" Choji shouted

"Sakura, don't worry you'll make it threw the day.." I hear Tenten telling me.

I then started to smile for everyone 'especially' so Naruto can see, that I'm okay. I sat down on the table that was issued to us and asked everyone why they look like someone had died. Everyone's face wen't blank and they all looked confused. Then Naruto sat down and smiled too.

"Hello everyone It's good to see you all again, I'm sure you all remember me...my name is Anko, and I will be your instructor for today's activities; today is a day to have fun, or see it as a day off school to just chill and be relaxed for once right? WRONG! I shall work you maggots to death! Like it or Not". She then smiled as we all stayed looking at her like she was crazy. Anko made us run laps for warm ups and she then had us go against other schools doing stupid thing you do in P.E class. I can tell no was enjoying this one bit...except Lee was having the time of his life. I threw myself face flat to the floor exhausted not wanting to get up because if I do I know I'll die.

"Are you alright...Sakura?" I looked up to see Sasuke-kun's team mate Suigetsu. He then again offered his hand to help me up, and I took it. I looked around and I couldn't see Anko, Naruto, Sai, Hinata or anyone. I was left all alone.

"By the color of your shirt **(Green)** your from Konohagakure **(Konoha) **right?" Suigetsu asked me.

"Yes", I answered "By the color of you shirt **(Gray)** your from Otogakure, **(Sound village)** am I right?

"I knew you were smart" He told me smiling like there's no tomorrow showing off his sharp teeth. "If you wan't I'll walk you to the lake, thats were they were heading to"

"Umm okay then I'd like that", I just didn't want to been seen alone. It's an ugly feeling knowing everyone thinks your a loner.

"So Sakura-chan, how do you and Sasuke know each other?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well Sasuke-kun was real close to me and Naruto, I guess you can say we were friends in and out of school before he left...Why do you ask"

"ohhh I see, just curious since Sasuke never tells us anything...you have to be really special if your a person who has heard Sasuke say more than a sentence". He said with a goofy face and smile.

I couldn't stop thinking about the time I caught Sasuke-kun leaving Konoha. He told me things no one knows about him and for that I'm great full to hear that according to Suigetsu I must be special to Sasuke-kun.

"Thanks for walking me here Suigetsu" I thanked him.

"No problem Sakura, try not to get lost again" he answered and with that he walked away.

"Hey where were you?" Sai asked me all worried.

"I got left behind hehe"

"Doesn't sound like Sakura" Sai said in return.

"So what's going on?" I walked asking the group.

"Were getting ready for a camp fire!" Ino shouted happily.

"I still think we should do 500 more laps around the camp!" Lee screamed

All I did was walk up to Lee and shoved marshmallows Choji was about to eat into Lee's mouth making him run out of air and fainting to the floor. Everyone then signed in relieve. I sat on the log Lee was sitting on, and from here it's one hell of a view of Sasuke-kun.


	4. Chapter 4: Class Trip Wasn't A Good idea

**~Not Enough~**

"It's almost time to leave back to school" Shino said.

"Really? What time is it?" Tenten asked.

"It's about to be 8:24" Neji answerd.

"It's going to be scary since we'll be the only one's there in the whole campus at this time!" Ino shouted.

"We should go to the restroom before we leave...It's going to be a long ride" Sai told us.

"How about it Hinata, come to the restroom with me?" I asked her.

"Ahh..s..sure Sakura" She answerd, yet I can tell she didn't want to leave Naruto's side.

I slowly left on my own so Hinata can stay with him. I mean why would she want to leave his side? She loves him. It's not her fault im the only one without someone in my life. Ino has Sai, Tenten has Neji, and of course Hinata has Naruto. Shikamaru has Temari and even Gaara has someone in his life. Lee and Kiba there different stories, they always seem to try to ask me out, but I always say no.

"Hey you...Sakura right?" Karin asked.

"Umm yeah...?"

"Who are you to my Sasuke-kun?!" She asked really jealously.

"Why don't you ask your 'Sasuke-Kun'? I rudely answerd.

"Karin..." The organ head said.

"What do you what Jugo?!" Karin yelled.

"Leave Sakura alone" He coldly told her.

"Ugh Whatever!" Karin said while walking away.

"Thanks for the saving...Jugo" I said smiling to him. But all he did was look at me and walked away as well. All I could think was how weird Sasuke-kun's new friends are. I went on and on thinking more thoughts in my head not paying attention to were I'm going when I realized I wasn't in the girl's restroom. When I notice Sasuke in here doing his business I ran into one of restroom stalls locking it and sitting on the toilet trying to hid my feet so that no guy can see them when looking down the stall. All I could hear was more boys coming in the restroom. My god why I can't I get a brake. 5 minutes later the bathroom was silent so I took it as a chance to leave before anyone finds out I'm in here and starts saying I'm a Peeping Tom. There are four sinks, and I was about to pass the 3rd one when I hear my name bing called behind me by Sasuke-kun.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I..I..I did..d..didn't mean to...come...in here..." I answered.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said walking out of the bathroom, but before he could students from Kirigakure**(Mist)** came in. Sure enough they stared with there bull crap

"Ohh! did we come in at a wrong time?" They all start laughing.

"Does your mom know your here opening your legs to guys in a camp restroom?!" One of the guys asked.

I totally lost it! I snapped...I ran to that guy and stared punching the crap out of him. He started to bleed but that didn't stop me, I wanted him to bleed more. His friends ran out shouting for help while one friend stayed trying to pull me away from my victim. He couldn't stop me so he punched me on my head. He was then about to hit me again when his hand was caught by Sasuke-kun's hand.

"Let go of me bitch!" the guy I was hitting yelled, who then kicked me in the face.

"Get up man hurry! Run!" His friend screams out!

Then two more others came in wondering why those guys took off the way they did.

"Sakura-chan are you okay!" Naruto shouted while Sai came close to help me up.

"You did this to her didn't you Sasuke!" Naruto turned to scream at him.

"What makes you say that I did...?" Sasuke asked.

"It wasn't Sasuke Naruto!" I shouted.

"Tsk! whatever let's just go everyone is waiting!" Naruto then walked outside the boys restroom.

"Thanks...Sasuke-kun.." I smiled and turned to walk away with Sai.

"Hn" was all I heard Sasuke say, but it was at least enough to keep the smile on my face.

IN THE BUS:

Word spared around pretty fast. Everyone was talking about I was in the boys restroom doing it with Sasuke-kun when others came in and saw us, and with that I threaten them if they'd said anything to anyone. People are so stupid; there was an other rumor saying I was in the restroom waiting for Sasuke when I blacked mailed him into having sex with me. I started to feel bus sick on the way back to school so Sai let me sit next to the window. He told me not to listen to the rumors going around, and how I should keep my head up high. He was right after all, Sai is the type of person I'd go to for advice. Ino on the other hand was either mad at me for sitting with Sai, or mad about the rumors between Sasuke-kun and I. Just wait untill Sasuke-kun's fan girls back home hear about "us".

We finally got to school everyone was tired, bored, or falling asleep. Hinata and Neji were the first to leave...Lucky! Hinata' father was already here waiting to take them home. Shikamaru's father took Ino, Choji, and Sai home. Kiba's mother picked up Kiba and Shino while Lee's Mother picked him up as well. All there was left was me...

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from the parking lot.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"I'll take you home so get in!" He shouted.

So on the way to Naruto's car I called my Father letting him know I had a ride home, and how much of a jerk he was leaving me here in school for so long just to finish that stupid show of his. When We finally got to my house I thanked Naruto and he drove off still in a bad mood. I looked up to the dark sky and wish my father or mother were in there room so they wouldn't see my bruises those idiots gave me. I opened my house door as quietly as I can. The living room was so dark I couldn't see anything. I took my phone out to use the light from the screen. I walked up the the stairs hoping they don't make any sound when my father came out of his room.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes daddy?" I told him with a shaking voice.

"Why don't you just turn on the hallway lights?" He asked me in confusion.

"Because I don't what to walk back to turn them off..." I said slowly.

"Okay then...my daughter a weirdo" He said to himself walking to the light switch.

I quickly went inside my room, closing the door the behind me. What a day I thought. I changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in. I laid on bed trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. I was thinking what Sasuke-kun must be think about today, or the rumors that will be going around tomorrow. I hope he doesn't hate me more then he already does.

Next day...

I walked into the school tired since I couldn't sleep at all last night. I felt so many people staring at me. Then I remembered...they must have heard the rumors already! Ino then came up to me letting me know how everyone was talking about how I raped Sasuke. I felt like crying so Ino walked me into the girls restroom. She comfort me letting me know She's here for me, and that I shouldn't care what anyone think about me. All I know is that the rest of my Freshman year was going to be hell along with the rest of my high school years.

"Stop crying Sakura...You know your stronger than this" Ino softly told me.

"Everyone is going to hate me, and start calling me a slut!" I shouted.

"Like I said...Who gives a FUCK what EVERYONE thinks or say? You got me Hinata and Tenten to back you up my love! So stop crying already and show everyone that you don't care if their jealuse about you and Sasuke!...even though nothing really happen" Ino shouted back to me.

She was right, As long as I know the truth I shouldn't care..._Right?_

**Hope you guys like the story so far...Just let me know what you guys think or if you want to share some of your ideas...With Lots of Love SweetBlossomKisses MUAH! :* Don't forget to Review...**


	5. Chapter 5: Life of Sasuke

**~Not Enough~**

This chapter will be how Sasuke lives his life so far. It starts with the morning Sakura went to school and has't had a good day due to the rumors.

"Sasuke wake up...You'll be late for school" Itachi shouted behind Sasuke's room door.

Sasuke walked out his room to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was still really tired; for some reason he just could't sleep at all last night. After he brushed his teeth he then walked into the kitchen where he found Itachi.

"You need to be in bed.." Sasuke told him

"I'm okay Sasuke don't worry about me" Itachi said back then started to cough.

"How can I not worry about the only brother I have, who sometimes can't even get up from bed because of a stupid sickness!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine I'll go to bed if that makes you happy, but you don't have to be so dramatic" Itachi kindly said walking to his room.

Sasuke got ready for school and ready to take off but he then remember to set up for Itachi's daily pills he need to drink. After he was done he walked out to his car, leaving for school.

"It's about time you got here Sasuke" Suigetsu sadly said.

"Oy shut it shark face!" Karin rudely barked.

"Sasuke is the rumor true?...about you and Sakura?" Karin then said sadly.

"Of course it isn't Karin! Your so bio-poler'' Suigetsu shouted.

"Let's go before were late..." Sasuke answered grumpy.

After half the day at school Sasuke was tired of his fan girls. They just would't leave him alone; They would even come up to him crying while asking if the rumor was true. He had it worse in class though. The girls were crying as if someone had died. The girls were talking about going to Konoha on Saturday to confront"Sakura". Then Sasuke's teacher "Orochimaru " got a phone call.

"Sasuke I just reserved a call letting you know your brother was rushed to the hospital",

Orochimaru said emotionless.

Sasuke then grabbed his keys, running out of the class to his car. He speeded to the Sound Hospital. Sasuke screamed out asking for the room number of "Uchiha Itachi". One of the nurses led Sasuke to Itachi's room and as they walked in Sasuke stayed shocked.

"I'll be leavening the room now", The nurse informed.

"You *cough* Should be *coughing*...at school", Itachi tired to say.

"Look at yourself...you've gotten a lot worse", Sasuke said.

"I'll be o-"

"Don't lay there and lie to me again Itachi!...tell me the truth! what's wrong with you!", Sasuke yelled crying.

"He's slowly dieing...",Sasuke heard a man say next to the door. He turned wondering who had said that; he knew that voice...

"Obito..."*starts coughing non-stop*

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"That's no way to speak to your older cousin...didn't your parents teach you any better?", Obito smart mouthed.

"Tsk!", Sasuke was angry.

"You'd like to know the truth eh...Sasuke?" Obito asked.

"Don't...*Coughing*...", Itachi interrupted.

"Tell me..." Sasuke answered.

"The Uchiha Cooperation number 1 in Konoha" Obito started in cocky manner.

"You can't-"

"Shut it Itachi our little Sasuke has the right to know!" Obito shouted then grinned.

"As I was saying Sasuke...who were the first to built Konoha?" Obito asked.

"Senju", Sasuke answered.

"That's right, but Uchiha helped! Obito shouted, Then continued.

The SenjuCooperation didn't like the fact of Uchiha Cooperation at number 1 in the game, they convince your father to buy "Protection" from the Rain's Akatsuki Cooperation. Which led us to the Uchiha name bad for owing money. So Akatsuki Cooperation had an idea, to use the son of the Uchiha Cooperation's leader. That's were Itachi comes in, the son or should I say killer of the Uchiha Massacre. Of course people only belive what they wan't to belive, yet again people love a heart breaking story. Little did everyone know that the reason Itachi could't become the next big Uchiha Cooperation leader was because of his sickness he was born with. Other Cooperations could use Itachi's sickness to beat us out of business. Now this is were you come in Sasuke. Your parents got busy to make a son for is job. Luckily you didn't turn out a girl. And Poor Itachi accepted everything that was going on...his sickness...his purpose for living taken away...his short time...his brother he accepted it all! And what happens? He was blamed for the all the deaths of his own blood by his own home, friends, and loved one, and Konoha let it all happen. People couldn't get to know Itachi to become friends in order know the real Itachi. That was a mistake your parents made. If people would have known Itachi maybe they wouldn't have believed the story; just maybe they would have known something is wrong. Itachi's sickness was a curse we all couldn't escape, but you guys weren't the only ones who survived the massacre". Obito finished.

"Is all this true Itachi and don't lie to me?!" Sasuke angrily asked.

"*cough*...y..yes..", Itachi answered.

"Konoha will pay for it all!" Sasuke yelled.

"Obito i don't know why you had to come put on a show...I hate your mocking personality", Madara calmly said.

"Not you *Cough* too", Itachi nearly said.

"Don't mine me I'm here to take Obito back home..."

"My work here is done...someone had to tell Sasuke the truth if not Itachi would die without letting him know", Obito said mocking Itachi.

"It still wasn't your place to tell Sasuke", Madara answered in a carefree attitude, and walked away rolling his eyes.

"Itachi, you are an Uchiha and for that I'll show respect when I say "Cross over to the other side proud to die as an Uchiha" see ya, hopefully not soon for I am to young to die any time soon haha" Obito said still laughing while walking out the room.

"Sa..suke...don't stay mad at the world..*cough*..there are many reasons to why things happen,,*cough*..so please..*cough*...go back home to Konoha were the Uchiha Cooperation started and died proud...*coughs a lot worse*...with the proud every Uchiha left behind will be a new Uchiha pride...That's your propose of life...*cough*...to rebuild our honor and hopes back to finish the game as number 1 again", Itachi told Sasuke.

Itachi couldn't stop coughing, he would hold his chest with great pain, and with that Sasuke knew Itachi couldn't take it. Sasuke kept on pressing the button to call for help. Nurses barged in claiming Sasuke down and injecting Itachi a shots one after an other while Itachi was still trying to talk asking Sasuke for forgives and begging him to go home to quickly rushed Itachi into the ER leaving Sasuke outside the room. All he could hear in there was doctors shouting for tools in need. It felt like hours to Sasuke, he couldn't accept the fact that he was loosing his only brother. Sasuke's mind went blank when he heard the EKG **(machine, electrocardiogram that measures a person's heart rate, heart rhythm, blood pressure, and their oxygen saturation, percentage of how much oxygen is circulating in the blood) **Slow down then one single sound that wouldn't end.**(flatline) **TheDoctor then came out the room leaving the nurses to clean up.

"You are Itachi's brother, Sasuke? The doctor asked.

"Hn" Sasuke answered crying.

"We are sorry,we did everything that we could do...Your brother asked me to let you know that it would mean everything to him if you carry on his wishes", The doctor then patted Sasuke's shoulder and with that he walked away, and so did Sasuke.

Sasuke took off driving to his lonely house. He locked the fount door and yell "I'm Home", but there was no answerer; He still didn't belive Itachi was dead. The next morning Sasuke set up the pills Itachi would drink for his daily routine. Sasuke then yell, "I'll be back Nii-san". When Sasuke got to school he ignored Karin and Suigetsu while Jugo stayed quite like always. They followed Sasuke to the school's office where Sasuke then asked for Drop Out Papers.

"Your drooping out!?, Karin asked yet shouting.

"What does it look like to you stupid?,Suigetsu answered for Sasuke.

"I'll go with you Sasuke", Jugo informed

"I'm going to!", Karin yelled

"eh? Were are we going Sasuke?, Suigetsu asked.

"I'm going home..." Sasuke stated.

**Hope you guys like the Chapter...I wanted you guys to understand what Sasuke is going threw as well. So that is that i guess, sorry I haven't undated so forgive me...With Lots of SweetBlossomKisses MUAH! :* PS: RIP ITACHI UCHIHA.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

**~Not Enough~**

My whole week of school sucked. I know have a reputation of a street whore. Guys give me weird creepy looks while I walk through the hallway of school. Thank God it's Friday! I just hope everyone forgets about this rumor going around. If they don't I don't know what I'll do. I'm planning on keeping this weekend to myself. No friends no family just me you know. I waited quietly and patiently for Naruto in the parking lot. He's taking me home...again. He doesn't mind taking me home. In fact he always has a smile on face when he's next to me. I just hope Hinata doesn't feel sad or jealous.

"Hey did you make sure you have everything with you?", Naruto asked.

"Ummmm yes I have everything I need".

"okay get in", Naruto said while unlocking and opening the door for me.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something? "

"You already did", he answered

"Ugh don't be a smart mouth!", I shouted, crossing my arms together.

"Haha I'm just playing Sakura-chan... ask away", he told me finally driving away from school property.

"What do you think about the rumor going around?", I shot to him.

"Well I think that rumors are rumors and you should just drop it", Naruto answered never looking at me once.

I then stayed quite. I understand Naruto is driving, but he has looked straight into my eyes while driving just to show off that he can drive without looking at the road. So why didn't he look at me once just now?

"What are you doing this weekend Sakura-chan?, he changed the subject

"I'm planning on spending time with my parents... ", I lied.

"I see, I was planning on throwing a kickback at my place tomorrow night if you change your mind and want to come."

"I don't know...maybe I'll go depends on my mood." I answered.

"Sounds good to me", he smiled turning on the radio.

The rest of the drive to my house was annoying. Naruto kept on singing songs from Linkin Park & Papa Roach. I was so glad when we finally made it to my house. Naruto got down and opened the door for me. After I hugged him goodbye Naruto waited for me to get inside my house to leave.

My house sounded to quite. I screamed for my mother and farther and I got nothing in return. I walked upstairs to their bedroom; then I quickly opened the door expecting to find myself home alone.I shut the door loud, and ran straight to my room. I tried erasing what I just witness from my head when I heard my parents knocking on my door.

"Sakura are you okay? ", my mother shouted outside my door.

"How can I be okay when I saw you two having sex!", I screamed.

"You should have knocked before coming in Sakura!", my father Yelled out.

"Sweetie can you just open the door please?!", my mother softly asked.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS!", I answered.

"Why not?...it was just sex one day you will be doing it too", my mother tried again.

"When she 78 then she can try it!". I heard my father tell my mom.

"Sakura your making a big deal out this!", he said.

"I can't open the door because I won't be able to see you guys the same!", I shouted out loud.

"If you don't open the door then we will!", my father said impatiently.

As soon I hear my parents trying to open my door; I panicked. I looked around my room to find something to hold my door from opening. I put my chair under the door knob to buy me some time to grab clothes and sneak out my window.

I check the time and it was 5:48. I tried texting and calling Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but no one answered. I didn't want to bother the guys so I decided to just wait at Tea Shop for the girls to call me back.

Time went by so slow, yet fast. It was now about to be 8:00. I sat up from the table and started to walk out of the Tea Shop. I was tired and I just wanted to be home. Why did I leave my house? Maybe I did make a big deal...whatever I think won't help; It's to late to go back home. I already know how much trouble I got myself into. My phone was blasted with miss calls from my parents.

I just kept on walking while thinking. I didn't look where I was walking as usual. I was just to deep into my thoughts. When all I see a bright light coming towards me, and it was coming fast. My heart couldn't stop beating it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I fell to my knees in fount of the car that almost took my life. I then felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me to them.

"What are you doing idiot you almost killed yourself!", they screamed into my face.

I chose to ignore that person, but when they called out my name I knew it. The way he called my name I knew right away who it was. I jumped on him never letting him go. I didn't care that there was cars behind us honking and waiting for us to get out of the way.

He slowly helped me walk to his car and opened the door for me. We then drove away from the scene. I can tell he was taking me home so I turned to look at him and I told him...

"Sai please don't take me home...".

"Where so you want to go Sakura?".

"Take me to your place...Minato won't mind".

As Sai parked his car Naruto came out surprise to see me. He opened the door for me and he right away knew I was tired and not in a good mood. Sai and Naruto walked me into their house where Minato was watching T.V.

"Hello there Sakura I haven't seen you come inside this house in over a year...welcome ", he said with a smile.

I then smiled back and walked into Sai's room. Naruto then walked in asking me what time I wanted to be taken home.

"Will it be okay if I stayed over night?", I asked.

"Of course it is you can sleep with Sai if you like", Naruto answered.

"We'll need an extra pillow for her", Sai said looking at Naruto.

"After dinner I'll give you one of my dad's pillow to sleep okay?", Naruto informed me.

After dinner Sai and I walked back into his room. Sai gave me some of clothing, basketball shorts and a shirt to sleep in. Then Naruto came to give me the pillow, and said goodnight to us then left back to his room. I right away got conferrable on Sai's bed, but I ended up placing my arm around Sai's chest to stay conferrable, and he put his right arm on top my mine.

I woke up the next morning and took my phone out. I had over 216 miss calls from my parents and the girls. The time was now 8:24 and I was still too tried to call anyone back. I put my cell phone next to me on bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't go back to sleep. So I turned to face Sai and softy placed myself into his arms to keep myself warm; finally I feel asleep again. By the time Sai woke me up it was 10:20. Sai looked showered and ready for work while Naruto was still asleep, and who knows where Minato took off to. I still haven't called my parents, or the girls. If Naruto is still having that kickback then the girls will be here too...so why call right? I just don't know how I'm going to tell Hinata that I'm staying at Naruto's house, or how I'm going to tell Ino that I slept on the same bed with Sai. It's not like it's the first time anyway. I checked time and it was now 17:37 and Sai should be coming home from work at 20:00. Finally Naruto woke up and got dressed. We went to the store to buy plastic cups for beer pong, and juices we need to make jungle juice. I left to aisle 4 to get brownie mix since Kiba asked Naruto to get, but then I bumped into Suigetsu who happens to be with Sasuke.

"Hey! I wondered when I'd bumped into you", Suigetsu told me.

"What are you doing here...", I said awkwardly.

"We live here now isn't that awesome Sakura?", he asked me.

"Sakura-chan What's taking you so lo...Sasuke what are you doing here!", Naruto started.

"It's none of your business... ", Sasuke answered.

"Hey Sakura where you do live? ...maybe we can chill some time eh? ",Suigetsu asked me.

"I live with Naruto...", I quickly answered.

"Ehhhh is he your boyfriend?", He ask yet it's none of his business.

"Suigetsu get what you need and let's go", Sasuke coldly said.

"Hey Sasuke!", Naruto shouted and Sasuke turned around not saying a word.

"I'm throwing a kickback tonight at 21:00 in my place, same house if you want to come", Naruto kindly informed him. Then Sasuke walked away.

Naruto had to take the stupid brownie mix to Kiba's house. Which took a while since the road we took was blocked. The drive back to Naruto's house was quite and long. By the time we got there it was 20:21 so we only had a little time to get everything ready for the night. I helped in setting up the two tables for beer pong while Sai made the jungle juice. After we had everything out and ready Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba had arrived with their so called special brownies. Then Neji, Hinata, and Lee came. After four minutes Ino and Tenten finally came. I was happy to see Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri were able to come as well. Everyone was having a good time drinking and playing beer pong. Then we had more guest who happened to be Amaru and her friends,Sara, Shion, and Isaribi; let me just say they all have a thing for Naruto which made Hinata a little upset with the fact that they came. After a while some of Naruto and Gaara friends from their krew came as Well. Their names are Yugito Nii, Utagkata,Yagaura, and Fu. Fu is an other one Naruto's fan girls. She thinks she has a better shot with Naruto than the other his girls due to the fact that she understands his pain, and what he has gone threw. Everyone was having such a good time Minato brought us more beers and smirnoffs since were under age.

Time went by fast...again it was now 22:41, and still no sign of Sauske. This whole time I couldn't get him out head. I'm not sure why I even thought Sasuke would come. I'm know deep down I was sure he wouldn't have came. Although I thought that guy who looks like a shark Would come, or maybe not; I don't even know the guy. Probably he didn't want to come alone since Karin won't, and judging by the look of Juggo's age he might be working.

"Hey Sakura, I love your leather leggings you got on they make you look beautiful", Kiba told me.

"Thanks Kiba! you don't look bad yourself", I flirted in a playing around way.

Kiba then gave me a big hug and didn't let me go when his arm ended up around my left hip. I didn't mind at all were just friends...for now.

"Hey I thought you were dating Naruto?", I heard someone behind me say. I then turned to see the person who now hold a confused face.

"You thought wrong...", Kiba replied.

"I was never dating Naruto he's a lot more like a brother to me...", I added. "

So then... kiba..right?". Kiba nodded Yes, and then the speaker continued.

"...So your Sakura's boyfriend?".

"why do you ask ummm... ",kiba waited for him to revile his name.

"Suigetsu...my name is Suigetsu".

"ahh Suigetsu...why do you ask?".

"ehh no reason really... if she was single then maybe I would have been the one holding her instead", Suigetsu answered in a creepy flirt voice, yet arrived way.

"Too bad you for you looks you snooze and lose...I got her first", kiba said with such a handsome smile. I then started the blush like crazy.

"Suigetsu, back off she's taken...besides I've seen you date way better girls so if your just trying to ruin a relationship for fun stop", the red now standing next to Suigetsu said waving her hair back.

"Well at least don't do it with out me and have all the fun to yourself", she added which then pissed me off. I was about to say something, But Kiba put his hand over my mouth while scratching the back side of his head with the other hand.

"KARIN?"...

"Naruto... ", Karin said back.

"It's good to see your doing fine", Naruto said.

"It's good to see your doing better...", Karin told Naruto.

"Umm did I miss something? How you guys know each other?", Suigetsu asked.

"were cousins if you must know everything!", Karin answered.

"EHhhh!?", we all screamed. (Kiba, Suigetsu, and Sakura)

"Yup indeed we are here", Naruto nervously said.

"Karin, Suigetsu what time do I pick you guys up?", I heard someone in a car say.

"Aww Sasuke-kun please stay at least for a while!", Karin flirted with a new voice.

"Ehh Sasuke your going to stay like it or not!", Naruto shouted trying to open the car door that Sasuke now locked.

I started to laugh and smile crazy. Everyone looked at me confused. (Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu, karin, and of course Sasuke)

"Umm What's so funny Sakura? ", Kiba asked.

"A..are you okay Sakura-chan", Naruto start to panic. Since I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you don't have to worry...I just remembered how you and Sasuke use to be that's all", I softly answered.

"Hey let's go get you something to drink Sakura-san", Kiba told me while he took me from the scene.

"That was awkward... ", karin said crossing her arm together. "I'd say she sweet and cute... why can't you be more like her?!", Suigetsu shouted.

"Shut up Baka!", Kairn yelled throwing a fit at Suigetsu's head.

"So I guess this is goodbye... for now eh Sasuke?!", Naruto sadly asked.

Sasuke then turned off his car and got down. He then started to walk into Naruto's yard where the party seems to be; leaving Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu behind and confused.

"Here eat this it make you feel better", Kiba said holding a brownie to my mouth.

"It tastes really weird", I told Kiba duh special brownies have to taste that why", kiba informed me. Then Shikamaru came and started talking to him.

I walked to Hinata and started talking to her, but I realized I was talking a lot more then I usually do. I felt weird like time was passing by all round me but my mind and my body was frozen going by slow. I then snapped out of my thoughts and I couldn't come up with a reason why I'm feeling this way. I was scared... scared of staying in the pass while everyone is in the future.

"Sakura are you okay?", worried Hinata asked.

"No I can't understand anything... ", I answered rubbing my hands all over my legs.

"What do you mean by that?", Hinata was confused.

"My god I can't feel my legs... I can't open my eyes...help me please!", I screamed out.

"Sakura everything is okay shhh just relax...relax", Hinata told me while holding me and looking around for someone.

"Is she okay Hinata?!", Ino's voice echoed in my head.

"I need something to drink my throat feels like I have cotton in there...dry or something.

"well I'll have to get a new cup because my drink has... cut off by Sakura.

"I don't care what's in there just passing it too me!", I shouted.

Ino passed me her Jungle Juice and I quickly drank it all. I felt a little better but it didn't tastes the same as before... am I going crazy here!? I look inside the cup that once had Jungle Juice; at the bottom of the cup their was what seems to look like blue powder.

"What the Fuck is this?", I started cursing.

"It was 2 dragonflys", Ino answered.

"Eww why the... umm Oh yeah why the Fuck would you put dragonflys in your drink and why did they turn into powder? Where are the bodies?", I asked.

I wouldn't be surprised of Ino couldn't understand what I was trying to ask. I sounded like I couldn't talk at all.

"Noo Sakura! dragonfly as in extacy the drug...", Ino remarked.

"What!? Oh crap I'm fucked up and I... I haven't", I forgot what else I was going to say.

"What are we going to do with you", Hinata said putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's sit her a little away from the fire before she hurts herself", Ino whispered into Hinata's ear.

It was hard to walk since I felt like my feet were to heavy to walk. Although it was worth the trying because

I now sat next to Sasuke. My heart couldn't stop beating and I felt so hot. All I could do was drink more jungle juice that Tenten brought me. After some time I felt A lot more buzz then I was before. All I could think about was how much sexy, handsome, and gorgeous Sasuke got and how he got even more sexy, handsome, and sexy. As I stared at him the more I wanted to just jump on him, and rape him. Ugh what am I thinking?!

"Do I have something on my face?", I hear when I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ehh?! I don't think so...no yo..u do..on't why?", I managed to say.

"You kept on staring at me", Sasuke answered.

"I was?", I acted dumb.

"Are you under the influence? ", Sasuke asked me.

He looked at me like it was a turn off. I felt my heart drop low...I felt so stupid. Then I realized I was stating at him again; so I slowly turned my head the other way. Maybe a little to slow, but my eyes never looked away from him.

"Hey Sasuke try one of these their so good!", Suigetsu offered.

Then Sasuke rolled his eyes and eat the brownie without hesitation.

"I knew you would like it since they aren't sweet", Suigetsu said with his eyes halfway closed.

"Hn", was all Sasuke said in return.

After a while I can see Sasuke eyes were red and he looked like he was really bored. So I turn my face to him just to start a conversation when I all of the sudden my lips crash into his.

**WELL HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LOVE IT BECASUE I PUT MY HEART INTO IT LOL...WITH LOTS OF LOVE SWEETBLOSSOMEKISSES MUAH! ;***


End file.
